


Playtime

by stormy1990



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: The first time Juri and Hokuto had teamed up against him Taiga didn't have a clue what was going on.This time he was able to read the signs, but somehow he still ran into the trap without actually knowing why.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> you could call this a sequel to my one-shot "aftermath", but there are only a few mentions of it in this story.  
> I came up with the idea through the 4th issue of the magazine poporo this year in which Juri and Taiga used a red silk rope in their photo shoot.
> 
> I wrote this in one day and it might be a bit boring compared to the first part, but if you read it pls be ready for spelling mistakes as always.
> 
> Have fun reading^^/

“Why are you so suspicious of this?” Juri asked when Taiga complained for the dozens time about the place they were heading to.

“Oh maybe because of what happened when you two showed up in front of my house back then?”

“You are still angry at us about that?” Juri laughed and gave Taiga a lopsided smile. “You enjoyed it a lot in the end though, you can’t deny that.”

Taiga pouted on that comment and just kept walking down the street. It was a place they had never been invited to before, so the fact that Juri and him got invited at the same time made him already feel suspicious enough.

“This is it, I guess?” Juri said as they stopped next to a modern white house, but compared to Taiga’s house it was a lot smaller and pretty simple. “Are you coming?”

Juri was already walking through the main gate up the few steps to the door, but Taiga just couldn’t shake of the feeling that this was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

“Oh great you found it, come in.”

The greeting was so casual, so not like the usual behavior backstage and Taiga burned the latter down with his eyes before he even made a step inside the house.

“What’s with the scary look?”

“He suspects us to play around with him again,” Juri said on which the latter laughed.

“Well it’s been some time since we actually did, so it might actually be an idea?”

“Hokuto I warn you!” Taiga finally dared to say, too direct to let it pass, because Juri turned around the same time Hokuto formed a teasing smile.

“Hokuto? Not Matsumura? Mh, and you tell us you are not in play mood, okay…”

Taiga felt like exploding already, because it was the very first time Hokuto invited any of the members to his house and of course his parents were out for a weekend vacation.

“Do you want to keep standing there or will you dare to step into my dangerous house?” Hokuto teased again on which Taiga rolled his eyes and finally stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“You want a tour?” Hokuto asked on which Juri yelled a way too loud yes through the house immediately and Taiga just tagged along.

The living room was connected to the kitchen and there was only a bathroom and the room of Hokuto’s parents downstairs.

“There is another toilet and a shower upstairs, also my room and a guest room,” Hokuto explained on which Juri dashed in front of Hokuto and opened the latter’s room without even asking.

“Mh, not what I expected.”

“Totally what I expected though,” Taiga added as he looked in an almost boring looking room. It was so tidy and organized that you could mistake Hokuto’s room for the guest room.

Juri jumped on the bed and sat down on the middle of it while Taiga hesitated to even find a spot to sit down. There were actually two chairs in the room and that was the only thing which seemed a bit out of place for him. Hokuto sat down on the chair at his desk next to the bed, so Taiga had to either sit next to Juri on the bed or choose the wooden chair which was randomly placed on the side of the bed. It looked way too much as if it was put in the middle of the room on purpose and somehow Taiga felt the others’ eyes on him as he sat down on it.

“What?” Taiga growled at them, but Juri just flashed an innocent smile while Hokuto tried to hide his smile. That he was smiling in the first place was already suspicious enough!

They spend the first half an hour or so with random talks and small games and in the end they all ended up sitting on the ground in front of the bed and somehow Taiga felt a bit more relaxed after a while, but maybe he should also call it ‘letting his guard down’ instead?

“Let me get some drinks,” Hokuto finally said as they had settled in his room without getting anything from the kitchen.

“Let me help you,” Juri offered and Taiga was about to stand up as well when Juri shook his head. “You can wait here we will be back in a second.”

Taiga didn’t even bother refusing and when the door fell shut he finally dared to take a closer look at the room now that no one was around. But there was indeed nothing lying around, as if Hokuto wouldn’t even have any personal belongings. Maybe if he opened the cupboard a lot of stuff would fall out of it, who knew. Taiga also usually stuffed everything in his cupboard when friends were coming over. For a second he thought about having a look, but then he shook his head and felt stupid at his own idea, why would he even care?

When he leant to the back and put his hands down he hit something which was placed under the bed. There was a small black box, nothing was written on it and there was nothing else under the bed, just that one small box. First he looked over to the door, but he still couldn’t hear them coming back up the stairs so he pulled the box out and opened it without giving it a second thought. Maybe it was so tempting because there was absolutely nothing else in the room. Almost like a trap laid out by Hokuto to make him find it?

Again he felt a bit disappointed when he opened it, because there were only two red silk ropes in it and as weird as those two random items were, Taiga just put them back to their place for now, pretending that nothing had happened when the other two came back into the room.

“You don’t have glasses?” Taiga asked as Juri handed him a can.

“My mother thinks that we will break something so she got us these,” Hokuto said and opened his can of coke.

Well his own mother was also pretty scared of someone breaking something in the house when friends came over so he couldn’t actually complain. Shrugging his shoulders he opened his can as well, but with a squeal he held it as far as possible away from him, making the other two jump up as the coke was spread all over the floor which was luckily not a carpet, but a laminated wood floor.

“Damn it,” Taiga cursed as he put the can to the ground and held his arms away from his shirt as he had already stained his clothes and face as well.

“Mh, you got the can of bad luck today,” Juri joked before he grabbed a tissue box from Hokuto’s desk while Hokuto went to grab a towel from the bathroom.

“I can do this myself,” Taiga said and took the tissues from Juri who wanted to help clean his clothes.

“I know, but it’s more fun when I do it,” Juri teased and grabbed another tissue going straight for Taiga’s cheek.

Taiga froze in his movements, before he gave Juri a threatening look. “Could it be that this was not an accident?”

“Right, because I love having coke all over my floor,” Hokuto said as he threw one towel on the floor and another one at Taiga.

Whatever weird kind of switch it was Hokuto had pushed with that dismissive statement it made Taiga throw the towel back at the latter on which Hokuto gave him a confused look.

“Maybe you don’t like it on the floor, but somehow I feel like you like it on me?”

There it was! The small almost innocent look exchange between Juri and Hokuto. The last time Taiga had exploded on their all so creative plan, but this time he had somehow been prepared for any possible outcome, so somehow he wasn’t feeling annoyed, challenged was the better word indeed.

Juri sat back a bit as he gave Hokuto a questioning look and it was obviously that he left the choice to Hokuto. The choice of keeping the innocent ‘we didn’t plan anything’ behavior up for longer or…

Hokuto left the towel on the floor, but grabbed the one Taiga had thrown at him before he crawled over to the latter. With the next move he threw it on Taiga’s jeans and put his hand right over it on his thigh making Taiga gasp.

“Maybe I like the coke on you? Let me have a taste?”

That wasn’t what Taiga had meant, but all he could do was freeze when Hokuto leant even closer and licked a drop of the coke from his face. Taiga felt a shiver going through his body on that and he could hear Juri shifting impatiently next to them.

“Mh, I think I like it. Juri what do you think?”

Juri almost didn’t give Hokuto enough time to move aside before he crawled on Taiga lap on which the latter had to stabilize himself with his hands on the ground behind him. Juri’s eyes were not on his face though and he leant down to his neck were he licked away a drop which had been making its way down to his collarbone. Instead of stopping there Juri moved up the latter’s ear.

“Do you still regret following Hokuto’s invitation?”

He should definitely say yes! He should get angry and yell at them that he knew from the beginning what was going to happen, but then in the corner of his eye he saw Hokuto moving over to the bed and pulling out the box under it. Before he could see what he was actually up to Juri crawled completely on his lap to block his view. “Are you already speechless? Maybe we should get you out of your wet clothes for now?”

The moment Juri popped the first button of Taiga’s shirt open his hand got stopped, but Juri didn’t lose his playful attitude even though Taiga gave him a death glare.

“You know that after today I will never trust you again, right?”

“Fine with me, it’s your decision then if you want to come over if I invite you to my house next time,” Juri teased.

“I never invited you to my house in the first place!”

“Then maybe it’s time for an official invitation next time?” Hokuto said, suddenly sitting behind Taiga and the boy flinched, but before he could actually turn, Juri put his hands on his face and with a gasp he realized that Hokuto had taken the red silk ropes out of the box and put one over his eyes. “You can invite Jesse and the others over as well,” he added before he made sure the latter couldn’t easily get rid of the material covering his eyes.

“Right, Jesse was so disappointed last time that we didn’t invite him over.”

“Let me invite Shintaro instead so he can take care of you,” Taiga teased and lifted his leg to bring Juri out of balance. As he wasn’t able to see he used his hands to find Juri and clawed his hands in his shirt.

“Juri will definitely invite Shintaro over as well next time, I am sure of that,” Hokuto added before he tried to lift Taiga up from the floor. “Until then we are going to play with you.”

For now Taiga followed them up obediently, but the moment they made him sit down on the chair in the middle of the room he wanted to kick them, because he had known right away that this chair was somehow part of this set up.

“So let’s go back to getting you out of those wet clothes,” Juri suggested, but it wasn’t a suggestion Taiga had an option to refuse to as the boy kept unbuttoning his shirt.

Taiga didn’t miss how Hokuto had his hands around his shoulders, loose yet slowly moving down his arms as Juri got rid of his shirt and the next move was something Taiga had seen coming, after all there had been two of the silk ropes in the box. Hokuto grabbed his hands and brought them together behind the chair. This time Taiga wouldn’t be obedient though and he tried to bring his arms back to the front. Not being able to see he flinched when Juri sat down on his lap and slightly pushed his arms back again while leaning close to his face.

“Don’t be poor sports,” Juri said pouting on which Taiga couldn’t hide a sarcastic chuckle.

“Fine, then keep me busy?”

Juri had definitely just waited for such an offer as his hands were on Taiga’s exposed upper body immediately, but while he tried to keep biting and licking his way around the boy’s jawline Taiga knew of course what he was running away from and even though he couldn’t see where he was aiming he was able to catch Juri’ lip with his teeth and when Juri hissed and pulled back when he got bitten, Hokuto was heard chuckling behind the chair. Unfortunately Taiga had been so distracted with Juri that he found himself immobile now, with his hands tied behind the backrest of the chair.

“Now what shall we do with you?” Hokuto whispered next to Taiga’s ear on which the latter let out a low growl.

“How about you get your ass over here so I can give you a punishment for this set up as well?” Taiga dared him on which Juri suddenly disappeared from his lap. He could feel immediately that the hands on his upper body were Hokuto’s this time, but he didn’t come close enough for Taiga to actually try something.

“Mh, maybe later? Let’s see for now how patient you can be?”

First Hokuto’s hands disappeared from his body and then he heard a surprised sound from Juri and the squeaking sound of the bed, which made him shake his head.

“You are not actually making out now, while I can’t even see it!”

“Well exactly because you can’t see and can’t come over here you have to imagine what we are doing,” Hokuto replied teasing on which Juri chuckled as well.

Being only able to hear what was going on made time seem to almost stop and while he was sure they wouldn’t leave him out for good he felt like they had way too much fun on their own. He could hear pants being unzipped and shirts getting tossed to the ground. But the worst and most intense sound was their touching and kissing and it drew Taiga insane as all he wanted was to either cover his ears or be part of the fun, but it wasn’t obvious yet which one he preferred.

“Guys, it’s getting cold over here,” Taiga complained after a few more minutes and for a moment he wasn’t sure how far they were actually already taking it, so maybe he was interrupting the best part, but for him it was obviously the worst.

“Maybe this is the reason why you are cold?” Hokuto said, suddenly inches away from him and Taiga automatically pulled on the rope, but it wouldn’t get off that easily. Hokuto’s hands were on Taiga’s pants and while Taiga thought about maybe kicking him now that he was in reach he also didn’t want to be left out now that he was already in this situation.

“Your jeans are still stained with the coke, let’s better get rid of them,” Hokuto offered and didn’t even wait for a reply before he opened them, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to just pull them away without dragging Taiga half off the chair, so Taiga made sure to sit down as heavy as he could.

“How about I get rid of them myself?” Taiga asked on which Hokuto put his hand over the boy’s crotch without any second thoughts on which Taiga tensed a bit and they could hear some excited noises from Juri who was obviously still sitting on the bed.

“That’s not fun,” Hokuto replied.

“Then how about you give me one advantage and then I let you take them off?”

“Interesting,” was Hokuto’s only reply before he got up and untied Taiga, but immediately brought his hands to the front and tied them together in front again. 

“A dangerous choice,” Taiga replied as he could still grab someone with his hands tied as long as he had his hands at the front. Unfortunately when he reached out for Hokuto he realized that the latter had already gotten rid of all of his clothes, most likely the same as Juri, so there was nothing he could actually pull him at and if he tried to go for his hair he might accidentally hit him.

“It would be even more dangerous to leave you completely without it,” Hokuto said, now back at the latter’s pants and Taiga finally played along, lifting up his hips so that Hokuto could pull the rest of his clothes away.

When Taiga tried to use his hands to get rid of the blindfold Hokuto stopped him as expected. “Not so fast, before we get to this why don’t you enjoy it for now?”

“How do you enjoy not being able to see?” Taiga asked a bit snappy.

Hokuto moved behind him and kept his arms down so he couldn’t get rid of the blindfold just yet and then Taiga could hear Juri move from the bed. It was driving him almost insane that he couldn’t see their looks, didn’t know what they were planning. He was the perfect prey for now.

“I heard that not being able to see makes your other senses sharper, so let’s test your sense of feeling after we tested your hearing already?”

First Taiga wanted to complain that he had enough of hearing them already, but when he realized where Juri had ended up at he drew in a sharp breath. He knew what he was up to, yet just a light touch of the latter’s fingers on his member made him feel like he was already way too close.

“This is how you enjoy it,” Hokuto said teasingly while Juri was already making it hard for Taiga to even bring out another word.

It didn’t take long until Taiga gave up on hiding some low moans and Hokuto couldn’t keep his hands off his upper body while Juri’s eyes had definitely that annoying teasing shine in it which Taiga would hit him for if he could see it!

“Ready for the real fun?” Hokuto asked on which Taiga nodded immediately and while he was way too close already he didn’t complain when Juri pulled away and took him by the rope around his wrists instead to drag him on the bed.

Before someone could even think about robbing Taiga of his advantage the boy pushed Juri down and sat on top of him, ignoring the fact that Hokuto could stop him at any moment.

“So I think you are after all happy about coming, right?” Juri asked again on which Taiga leant down and searched for the other one’s lips first before he pulled back with a teasing smile.

“Let’s hope you will still be happy about inviting me after I’m done with you!”

It sounded as threatening as Taiga wanted it to be and this time he didn’t get stopped as he pulled the blindfold off his eyes and while he needed a moment to adjust to the luckily not too bright light in the room he soon looked over his shoulders at Hokuto and while it had been Taiga they had played with until now the latter seemed to understand right away and even better he seemed in the exact same mood for turning the tables.

He sat down next to Taiga on the bed and took the rope, untying it while he left the other rope on Taiga's wrists, but he could still keep touching and kissing Juri, distracting the latter from what he didn’t know was coming.

Even with tied hands Taiga was able to lift Juri’s hands over his head and then it was Hokuto’s time to move and before Juri even realized what was going on he had his wrists tied to the bed frame.

“Really now?” The boy complained as Taiga backed off from his last distractive kiss with a teasing smile.

“Now it’s your time to wait,” Taiga said and used his rope to lift his arms over Hokuto’s head and pull him into a kiss by full surprise. The latter was pulled with such a force that he accidently fell on Taiga, but the latter had his wrists locked behind Hokuto’s neck so there was no way he could move freely now.

“Now that you left me out it’s your turn to entertain me or I won’t let go of you,” Taiga said on which Hokuto finally moved into a bit more comfortable position, but that resulted with Taiga having it a bit more uncomfortable, because with three people on the bed and Juri not really able to move out of the way they had to somehow find space.

“Unfortunately like this you need to leave the lead to me,” Hokuto said challenging on which Taiga pulled him closer with the rope behind his neck and bit him roughly on the jawline.

“As long as you do it right and fast I won’t complain.”

“What if I let you suffer instead?” Hokuto challenged him and put his hands on the latter’s hips, but made sure not to get into more body contact.

“Then I will kick you,” Juri replied instead and actually aimed for Hokuto’s knee. “Don’t make me wait here, so get going.”

“You get threatened from two sides, are you sure you want to refuse?” Taiga asked mockingly.

“When did everyone turn against me?” Hokuto asked on which the other two boys exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulders.

“Daily mood?” Juri asked teasingly.

“Your daily mood is always to go against me! You went against me last time as well.”

“And you enjoyed it a lot,” Juri replied with a lopsided smile.

Taiga pulled on his rope once more to get Hokuto’s attention back and the latter gave him a dangerous growl on that. “Would you stop that?”

“Just if you finally stop talking.”

Which Hokuto did immediately as his look finally got the intensity Taiga was waiting for, but then for a second his look fell to his night stand, but Taiga shook his head. “Juri can’t move and I am not going to release you any time soon, so forget it.”

“Fine, your choice,” Hokuto said before he pulled one hand up and teased Taiga’s collarbone for a moment while his other hand got busy tracking the line of his hips.

Taiga’s look turned darker on that as well and he took the latter’s fingers in his mouth as Hokuto finally put his hand on the his lips.

Taiga was feeling too close for long preparations anyways and he urged Hokuto quite a lot to get done with everything and luckily the sweet moans Taiga kept letting out right next to the latter’s ear and the way he kept rocking up his hips against Hokuto’s fingers made Hokuto too impatient as well.

“Don’t be so careful for god’s sake,” Taiga complained as Hokuto’s first thrusts made it almost embarrassing for Taiga and he rocked his hips against the other one’s on which Hokuto dared to thrust deeper this time.

“Don’t you two dare to be done after this, I warn you,” Juri was heard from the sideline on which Taiga gave Hokuto a challenging look.

“Do you want to let the lion out of his cage?” Taiga asked and moved his wrists up a bit on which he got suddenly kicked by Juri.

“I am the lion here you idiot, you two are the flirty birds, but I want to be included as well!” Juri’s ongoing nagging and pouting made them finally move and Taiga pulled his hands up to release Hokuto out of his grip and the latter freed Taiga from the robes around his wrists.

“Great, now you can get rid of this one too,” Juri said and pulled on his rope while Taiga playfully put his own rope between his teeth and sat on top of Juri while Hokuto went right behind him.

“That wouldn’t be fun.” Hokuto said teasingly and then Juri’s look turned a bit sceptic.

“Wait, aren’t we back in the same messed up position as last time?”

“Nothing you should complain about though?” Taiga said as he put the silk rope to the back around Hokuto’s neck to pull him closer and give him a short kiss. “Which is if you don’t want to change positions with me?”

The question came the same moment Taiga gave Juri’s erection the first stroke and the boy shook his head way too fast. “Maybe next round.”

“Mh, let me remind you of it then,” Taiga teased before he lowered himself on Juri while Hokuto stabilized him a bit on the hips.

“If you don’t hurry then you’ve to wait for the next round,” Taiga teased, looking over his shoulder at Hokuto.

“And here I wanted to be nice and give you some adjustment time.”

“If you had been that nice the first time I would be touched now, but as you were playing dirty right from the beginning I might only get annoyed if you don’t hurry!”

Taiga’s threatening tone was enough for Hokuto to not throw around any more questions or doubts and he thrusted in from behind, needing to take it way slower than before to make it possible for Taiga to adjust to both of them thrusting in at the same time.

Without wanting to, Taiga’s moans became higher and more desperate and while he didn’t actually want to run away from Hokuto’s touch around his upper body he had to lean to the front.

He didn’t feel in enough control of his own movements to actually spend Juri any attention, but then he felt Hokuto’s chest pressed against his back and soon the rope from Juri’s wrists was lying loose around his neck and Juri’s hands immediately found their way to the latter’s hair.

“While you are so against this each time you are pretty masochistic towards the end!”

“Be happy about it or this would end up in a huge fight each time with you two sadistic idiots,” Taiga replied before he accidentally clawed his hands into the latter’s bare skin when he was getting way too close and Juri thrusted his hips up with a faster pace, while Hokuto made it possible for Taiga to finally find release as he gave his arousal a few rough strokes before he also came.

Juri thrusted as deep as he could the moment Hokuto slipped out to make it easier on the other two and when Taiga realized that they would leave him behind he rushed to give Juri a deep kiss, clawing his fingers even more into the skin over his collarbones on which the latter started pulling forcefully on Taiga’s hair before he finally found release as well.

Taiga rolled to the side of the bed to give Juri some space, but he pointed immediately at Hokuto who was still breathing as hard as the other two after they weren’t yet down from their climaxes.

“Don’t you think that I will fall for this ever again!”

“Well you already did fall for our traps two times, so?” Hokuto teased on which Taiga kicked him against the chin as he sat on the opposite side of the bed.

“The first one doesn’t count that was all completely planned without my knowledge.”

“And this time you tagged along even though you knew what would happen,” Hokuto countered on which Taiga couldn’t actually find a fitting reply.

Juri on the other hand didn’t actually care for any of that and he stretched out his arm towards one of the red silk ropes around Taiga’s neck and pulled it down, biting on it.

“What are you doing?” Taiga asked as Juri seemed more like he was going to fall asleep instead of asking for a second round.

“I just thought it looked pretty arousing when you put it in your mouth earlier,” Juri replied. “Maybe we should use something like this for our next photoshoot?”

Taiga and Hokuto exchanged a doubting look on that before they shook their heads. “Not a good idea.”

“Agreed, fans would come up with stupid ideas,” Hokuto added.

“Well then this is your challenge now! I dare you to use them!” Juri replied playfully.

“Fine, but only if Hokuto dares to put them on me by himself,” Taiga challenged the latter on which he got an even darker look than before.

“You will regret that challenge!” Hokuto replied with a lopsided smirk towards both of them.


End file.
